Brotherhood
by Panda Playground
Summary: Damon and Stefan had lost their connection when they both fell in love with the same girl. What will it takes to find this connection again. Damon's girlfriend who is in love with someone else, cheating on him behind his back? Or being locked up the Original's basement?


"Elena?...Elena?!"

"Not now, Damon, I'm not in the mood." Elena muttered, half asleep. To her surprise, she didn't hear him again, and she felt him lying down again. An arm embraced her body. She was expecting Damon to insist, like always. His manly hormones were breaking all records. Never had she experienced such testosterone. Elena never got any rest. All Damon wanted to do was 'Have fun', as he always said. But Elena, who was always super-tired thanks to the lack of sleep, found herself reluctant to do so. But since she loved him, she did what he wanted. But did she love him though? Because lately, she was developing feelings for someone else.

It was still early in the morning, and the first sunbeams illuminated the room. It gave it a very romantic touch, which made Elena feel romantic herself too. She softly removed the arm from her body, not noticing that it was not Damon's. She made her way to the kitchen, as she wanted to make breakfast. At first she wanted to make breakfast for Damon, but with every step she took, she started thinking about the other person more and more, until she didn't want to make him breakfast anymore.

She stopped for a second, looking straight into Stefan's room. Which was rare, since his door is always locked. Looking in for the first time, seeing the mess in his room, she thought he either must have had a wild night, or he was just a messy person. Being unable to keep her curiosity under control, she walked into the room. She knocked on the door, softly, but there was no response. The first thing she noticed was the size of the room. It was much bigger than Damon's and she wondered why he got the small room. Extending her neck, she looked into the rest of the room. Since she saw nobody, she felt safe to enter the room completely.

There was even more clutter than she saw at first. His drawers were on the floor instead of in one of his closets. The doors of the other one were widely open, clothes also on the ground. Maybe he was in the bathroom? She walked towards the door, but halfway through, she felt a sharp sting in her feet.

"What the -" She said, biting her lip, trying not to speak to loud. She didn't want to wake anybody else that might be here. She sat down on the bed to have a look at her feet. As she did so, she noticed that they were bleeding. Looking at the place she had cut her feet, she noticed that there was shattered glass laying on the floor. This worried her a little bit. Looking into the room again, this time with more concentration, it dawned on her that this wasn't just a mess. There had been a fight in here, and this was the result of it. She wondered how she could have slept through this.

Her eyes slowly found their way to the bathroom door again. Worried as she was, she found herself in the bathroom in just a second. She had burst through the door, so now, when she looked back, she saw little pieces of wood lying behind her. Normally she would have smiled at this, but this time she couldn't. Stefan was not here.

She ran downstairs, searching the entire boarding house. But Stefan was nowhere to be seen.

Not knowing what to do, she decided to still make herself some breakfast. Contemplating what could've happened, how she slept through all this and who could've done this to Stefan, she heard a noise coming from upstairs. She frowned. The only person that could be was Damon, and Damon never made such noise. She put away her sandwich, and went back upstairs. Soundlessly.

As she almost reached her room, she heard a yawn. Not Damon's yawn. It sounded like… a girl. Elena was instantly suspicious and curios at the same time. She walked further until she stood in front of her door. Another yawn. Elena softly pushed the door open. When her bed came into sight, there was, indeed, a girl sitting on it. She smiled at Elena, and Elena felt her heart melt. Just like it always had whenever she smiled at her.

"Rebekah?" Elena whispered, even though she knew there was no one else in the house that could hear them. She walked towards her, and so did Rebekah.

"Why must I be so attracted to you?" Elena said, putting her hand in Rebekah's neck. Their lips were almost touching.

"I know." Rebekah said, in her super-sexy accent. "But some things were not meant to be ignored."

They both leaned in, and finally, it seemed like hours, their lips touched. Elena thought her heart was going to explode. A feeling of pure joy overwhelmed her. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She wasn't even sure Damon ever made her feel like that.

Before they both even knew it, they were on the bed, clothes were off.

In a moment of guilt, Elena hesitated, putting an end to the endless chain of kisses.

"What if Damon or Stefan comes back?"

"They won't. Me and my brothers took care of that… In fact my brothers are still taking care of it." Rebekah answered. Elena gave her a confused look, so she continued. "I always get what I want, and my brothers help me get whatever it is that I want. We just had to get Damon and Stefan out of the way."

"So, it's me that you want?" Elena said, pretending to not know the answer.

"I think that's pretty clear." Rebekah said, as she traced her hand along Elena's body.

Elena couldn't believe this was happening. Ever since she met Rebekah, she had dreamed and fantasized about this moment. And now that it was finally here, she found herself in an enchantment. As if it was too good to be true. By now, Rebekah's fangs had come out, and she was gently biting her. She let the blood flow out a little, using her tong to drink it up. Just like humans drip alcohol or chocolate on each other's bodies to lick it up again. But they weren't humans, and the only taste they enjoyed was the taste of blood. Elena moaned a little, as Rebekah bit her deeply.

But it ended abruptly and Elena felt a weight being lifted of her body. Worried that Rebekah had grown tired of her already, she opened her eyes. She did not see Rebekah, and as she tried to get up, someone pulled her down again, and tying her arms with ropes to the bed. "So you won't run." The male voice said. And as he backed away from Elena she saw who he was, and who was with him. Stefan and Damon. Their eyes were wild, as if they were about to kill someone. Damon bent down, picking someone up from the ground. Rebekah.

"It wasn't my fault!" Elena exclaimed. "She came onto me! I tried to fight her, but I couldn't do anything ! She's too strong."'

Rebekah gave her an angry look, but Elena didn't notice. She was mad at her right now. She said that she had taken care of them and that they won't be back. She could be mad at her all she wants, but she lied to Elena.

"Well, we've been standing outside for quite some time, so don't lie to me Elena." Damon said.

"How did you get here?" Rebekah asked.

"You can't trust all your brother's hybrids." Stefan said, smirking.

"It took us some team work, but we made it." Damon said proudly. Being in the Original's basement together, fighting together and trying to escape, made them reconnect. It seemed stupid now, why they had been in a feud for so long. A girl could never break them up again, especially not a girl like Katherine. They only had each other and they let her come in between them. Looking at Stefan, Damon knew that he felt the same way. He nodded at him as if to say that their plan to kill Rebekah was ready to be executed.

"Seems to me that your time on this earth is done, Rebekah." Stefan said, grabbing the stake that he had hidden on his back.

"You can't kill me!" Rebekah said, just when Stefan was about to stab her. "I'm an Original. When you kill me, everyone descended from my bloodline will die. Unless you two are on a suicide mission , I wouldn't stab me. Or do you know to whose bloodline you come from? Me? Klaus? Elijah?" Rebekah was grimacing now, a tad arrogantly. If she died now, there was a chance that they will die too.

Stefan looked at Damon, not knowing what to do. But Damon didn't seem to have an answer either. Then, suddenly, their faces lit up at the same time, having thought of the solution.

"The honor is all yours." Stefan said, bowing his head a little.

Damon smiled, dropping Rebekah to the floor. He slowly walked towards Elena, fake-smiling the entire time. He pretended to release her hands from the ropes, but, in fact, he tied them up firmer. Elena didn't know what was going on, but there was no need to. She would find out in a few seconds.

Damon used his right hand as a dagger, and 'stabbed' Elena, right next to her heart. She choked a little, especially when Damon moved his hand a little, embracing Elena's heart. It was dead and cold, literally and figuratively.

"What… are you… doing?" Elena managed to get out.

"I cared for you, Elena, I even loved you. But you treated me like trash, humping this Original without hesitating. You never loved me, you never even cared for me. And you know what? I don't love you anymore either. In fact, I'm happy that you will disappear. I'm happy that you will no longer be part of my life. So, to answer your question: I am going to do to you, what you did with me. Rip. Your. Heart. Out. But unlike you, I will survive, and I will get over it. Because I have my brother and he is all I need. You would have known the value of your brother, if only you hadn't killed him.

Elena felt the pain, and as her mind went black, Damon extracted his hand from Elena's chest. He dropped her heart on the floor, leaving a trail of blood as it rolled a little. Rebekah looked at the heart and at Elena, tears covering her eyes, knowing that she will get her revenge; she will avenge Elena.

"What? You didn't think I was going to die all of this?" Damon said to Stefan, suggesting he should take the next step. And so he did. And by doing so, their band grew stronger.

Stefan walked towards and paused in front of the heart. He looked at it for a second, and then without hesitating, he stepped on it with all the power he had inside of him. He went back to Damon, and put his arm around Damon's shoulder. They noticed Rebekah was gone. But they didn't care. All that mattered was this moment. A moment of two brothers, a moment of happiness and reconnection, in a room covered with blood and small pieces that once formed a heart.


End file.
